


temporary manager

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: When Tsukishima is forced to spend practice as a benchwarmer due to a literal misstep, Tanaka comes up to him for help - and a little flirting.





	temporary manager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> I would like to thank Stacy for her wonderful help and ideas which misled me into the direction to write this snippet.

“Lookin’ good, Tsukishima!” Tanaka walks up to the bench, plopping down beside Tsukishima. Holding his arm up in front of him, he has a streak of blood rolling down from his hand to his elbow, from where Hinata scratched him when they collided. “Will you help me, tyin’ me up?” he asks with a smolder, tone teasing, and he accompanies it with the most obvious wink Tsukishima has ever seen.

Blinking, Tsukishima waits for any sign of Tanaka laughing it off; when he doesn't get it, he moves slightly to reach out for the first aid kit.

“Show me where you cut it,” the boy sighs in reply, pushing his glasses back on his nose before he opens the kit.

Tanaka lowers his arm, turning the outer edge of his hand upwards, towards Tsukishima. Tsukki takes a few tissues, drying off the trail of blood, holding up Tanaka's arm by his free hand. Then, he reaches for a band aid, and fixes it over the small, but vicious looking cut caused by most probably Hinata's nails as the shorty was reaching to block.

“We're done,” Tsukishima says as he lets go of Tanaka's hand, which plops almost lifeless into Tanaka's lap. There is a little bit of theatrics in the way Tanaka moves now, getting up slow, cracking his arms and shoulders, flexing his bicep in Tsukishima's direction.

When the tall middle blocker raises a brow, Tanaka flashes him one of his brilliant smiles.

“Did you fall for me already, or do I need to come by again?” he asks.

“Are you flirting with me, Tanaka-san?” Tsukishima snorts.

“I definitely need to come by again,” Tanaka comments.

“Please don't,” Tsukishima replies, “I don't know why you're flirting with me senpai, but don't injure yourself just so you can be out of the game.”

“That advice should be aimed more at you,” Tanaka comments, sending a pointed look at Tsukishima's sprained ankle.

“It's nothing worth worrying about,” the middle blocker replies, rolling his feet around with a hiss. “It will be fine in no time.”

“Don't slip on stairs when I'm not there to catch you,” Tanaka says in reply.

“Alright, I got enough,” Tsukishima slaps his hands on his thighs definitively. “What is this whole circus, why are you flirting like mad with me?”

“Well,” the third year replies, scratching the back of his head, showing the first sign of bashfulness ever since he walked up to the bench. “You see, Yacchan is down with the flu and Ukai-san asked you to take care of the scores, and so… doesn't this make you our temporary manager now?”

“And?”

“It is my responsibility as vice-captain to hit on our manager.”

“I see.”

“That's it?” Tanaka pouts. “My smooth flirting left no impact?”

“I think it's time for you to return to the court, senpai,” Tsukishima replies stone-faced, grabbing Tanaka by the hips, turning him and pushing him towards the net.

He waits, waits until the noise level raises up, until Hinata's serve is received by captain Ennoshita and Tanaka's voice echoes through the gymnasium, calling for a toss -- and only then, watching the wing spiker mid-air, in his form that has never been so perfect, dares Tsukishima to smile, to allow himself to stifle a soft laugh, giving way to a dust of rose covering the tip of his ears.

_ ‘You need no flirting,’ _ Tsukishima says without a word spoken, watching his senpai smash the ball down right in the middle of the gap between Kinoshita and Hinata.  _ ‘You made me fall thoroughly already.’ _


End file.
